narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Long Kiss Goodbye
Long Kiss Goodbye, performed by Halcali, was the seventh ending in the Japanese version of Naruto: Shippūden series. It replaced Broken Youth from episode 78 and ran until episode 90 after which it was replaced by BRING IT ON!!!. Lyrics Rōmaji Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte Omotteta yo nande darou Anytime shiberisugi no KY Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry" Namida no kouka wa dore kurai? Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da… Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo Nigitteta te ga hanaretara Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no? Watashi no koto Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo Rōmaji (Full Version) Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte Omotteta yo nande darou Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de Tsunagatte taikara Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai "Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai" Anytime shiberisugi no KY Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry" Namida no kouka wa dore kurai? Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surun da… Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai Tamatama kareshi gai nai TAIMINGU de Hima tsubushi teido no koi tte Tomodachi ni mo ii wakeshitete Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru… nande? Tsumaranai JOOKU wa ittsumo kudoku Douko made mo tsuzuku aki aki na TOOKU Sono tabi ROKKU kondo wa watashi kara KNOKKU Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da… Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo Nigitteta te ga hanaretara Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no? Watashi no koto Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surun da… Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo Kanji 今度はいつ会えるかなんて そんな顔してよく言えるって 思ってたよ　なんでだろう 何も気にならないフリして 言い訳するなら聞くわ　朝まで つながってたいから もう顔も見たくない　目黒川沿い ありえない展開　踊るケータイ グッバイメールならば忘れたい 「Hold me tight」but「どっか消えたい」 any time　喋りすぎのKY チラリ　見せる　強がりな“I cry \" 涙の効果はどれくらい？ 私なりに『愛されたい』　溢れるのに　君が見えない 二度と君に会えない　そんな気がするんだ... 伝えたいのにうまい言葉見当たらない 私　多分嘘でもイイのに「行かないで」も言えないよ くしゃみすると出る変な声と くしゃくしゃに笑う　ブサイクな顔 止まらない汗　目をこする癖 どうせつまらないアイツの特性 似ても似つけない2人のスタイル 無駄にShy　センスはややない 嘘つくときの含み笑い　ウザイ とっくにバレバレめんどくさい たまたま彼氏がいないタイミングで ヒマ潰し程度の恋って 友達にも言い訳してて まさか　私が追いかけてる…なんで？ つまらないジョークはいっつもくどく どこまでも続く　飽き飽きなトーク そのたびロック　今度は私からknock 私なりに『愛されたい』　溢れるのに　君が見えない 二度と君に会えない　そんな気がするんだ... 伝えたいのにうまい言葉見当たらない 私　多分嘘でもイイのに「行かないで」も言えないよ 握ってた手が離れたら 君はいつか忘れちゃうの？ 私のこと 私なりに『愛されたい』　溢れるのに　君が見えない 二度と君に会えない　そんな気がするんだ... 伝えたいのにうまい言葉見当たらない 私　多分嘘でもイイのに「行かないで」も言えないよ English "I wonder when we'll meet up again?" you said, I wonder what made me think, 'You sure can say that well with such a look on your face.' Any time you talk too much, and can't read the atmosphere I let you see that “I cry” a little while pretending to be strong How well did those tears work on you? Even though I'm overflowing with 'wanting to be loved' in my own way, you don't appear, I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again…. I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words, Even though it’s probably okay if I lie, I can’t even say “Don’t leave” When our hands come apart, Will you forget someday? About me? I want to tell you that, but I can’t find the right words, Even though it’s probably okay if I lie, I can’t even say “Don’t leave” English (Full Version) "I wonder when we'll meet up again?" you said, I wonder what made me think, 'You sure can say that well with such a look on your face.' Pretending that nothing is bothering me, I’ll listen ’till morning as you make excuses, Because I want us to be connected. I don't want to see your face again, I think, as I pass the Meguro River No development will come from this, my cell phone dances If it’s goodbye mail, I want to forget about it “Hold me tight” but “I want to disappear away somewhere” Any time you talk too much, and can't read the atmosphere I let you see that “I cry” a little while pretending to be strong How well did those tears work on you? Even though I'm overflowing with 'wanting to be loved' in my own way, you don't appear, I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again…. I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words Even though it’s probably okay if I lie, I can’t even say “Don’t leave” The strange voice he has when he sneezes The screwed up face he has when he laughs His habit of rubbing his eyes when he can’t stop sweating No matter how you look at him, his personality is boring Our styles aren’t similar at all He’s uselessly shy, a bit of bad taste The smirk he has when he lies is annoying I figured those out ages ago, it sucks I just didn’t have a boyfriend at that time It was just a relationship for me to kill time with Those are the excuses I told my friends To think that I would pursue him… why would I? He tries to win me over with boring jokes And I’m sick of his nonstop talking I’ve always locked him out, and now I’m knocking Even though I'm overflowing with 'wanting to be loved' in my own way, you don't appear, I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again…. I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words Even though it’s probably okay if I lie, I can’t even say “Don’t leave” When our hands come apart, Will you forget someday? About me? Even though I'm overflowing with 'wanting to be loved' in my own way, you don't appear, I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again…. I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words Even though it’s probably okay if I lie, I can’t even say “Don’t leave” Characters * Kurenai Yūhi * Asuma Sarutobi * Shikamaru Nara * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka Trivia * This ending is used as a reference to Asuma's death. * The word "KY" in the lyrics, is an abbreviation for "kūki yomenai" meaning "can't read the atmosphere" often used in texting. It refers to a person that is a bit slow as to what's going on. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings